The boys in the band
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Edward’s a famous singer in the band the Cullen Brothers, Bella loves the band but can’t stand Edward. What happens when Bella goes to a concert? Can Edward show her that all singers aren’t bad? Will she fall for him? AH R
1. Chapter 1

The boys in the band

Summary: Edward's a famous singer in the band the Cullen Brothers, Bella loves the band but can't stand Edward. What happens when Bella goes to a concert? Can Edward show her that all singers aren't bad? Will she fall for him?

Chapter 1

"Hey Bella, do you have any two's?" Rosalie, one of my roommates, asked me.  
Rose and I were playing 'Go Fish' in our 3-roomed apartment in California. Our  
other friend Alice was out.  
"No, Go Fish!" I said and Rosalie when to the card pile. "Oh, I shall totally  
beat you!" I sniggered, holding onto my knees and shaking around.  
"WOW, Bell. How much sugar have you had today!' I was about to answer, when  
Alice ran into the house, screaming.  
"Ahhhh!" We were in the kitchen, and saw her run into my room. "Ahhhh!" She  
left mine and entered Rose's. "Ahhhh!" Finally, she joined us in the kitchen  
and started running around the table. Rose and I followed her with our eyes  
and started getting dizzy.  
"Alice! Calm down! What is it?" She stopped running then began dancing.  
Shaking one leg, then swapping to the other, and shaking her arms.  
"Well, do you know who-" She skipped this time, to the CD player on the  
work surface, and pressed a button that opened a small square slot. Placing a  
disk into the slot, she closed it and pressed play. "this is?" Finally  
finishing her question. The music started and we heard guitars, drums then the  
most smoothest voice ever!  
"No" We said simultaneously. A wide grin appeared on Alice's face, and she  
began her happy dance once again.  
"Why Alice?" Rose asked. I was too busy listening to that voice!  
"Well, this is a new band. They are called 'The Cullen Brothers' and there  
was a competition to win VIP tickets to their first EVER concert" A new song  
started playing and it was only vocals.... this is my kinda song!  
"So, what are you saying Ali?" I slotted the card back into one pile and  
secured them with a worn out elastic band.  
"I ONLY WON THE CONCERT!...we're ALL going!" Rose and I squealed,  
and Alice danced, yet again. "So, next Wednesday gals.... we are going to a  
concert! And getting to meet the band!" *GASP* I get to meet this guy that has  
a voice like melted chocolate!…Mmm chocolate!  
I brought through my laptop, and once it was all loaded, typed in The Cullen  
Brothers into Google, then click on images.  
I clicked on one of the pictures that held all three of them, and then  
enlarged it. I swear, all our jaws.... dropped!  
One was tall and muscular with short curly brown hair. He was 'rockin' on the  
guitar and had the name 'Emmett' underneath.  
"Ok! I just died!" Rose practically drooled over my screen when she saw  
Emmett.  
'AHHHH, PRINCE CHARMING ALERT!' Alice pointed to the guy on the other side  
and began jumping. This brother had messy blonde hair and was slamming some  
drumsticks on a set of symbols. His name was 'Jasper'  
then I saw my vocalist. He was standing in the middle, with reddish hair that  
was in a 'sexy' disarray. He had both hands on the mic, and was screaming into  
it. His name was Edward, and did he suit it!  
He wore a lot of black, and could just make out a hoop in his ear lobe.  
Stretching it...lovely.  
Ok, so maybe that bit is a turn off...but I'm sure his personality makes up  
for the loss.

Our tickets hung on some black string, and dangled around our necks. A beefy  
looking bodyguard was keeping watch at one of the side door of the arena. We  
flashed him the tickets and he smiled, opening the door for us. "Follow the  
signs, girls" He pointed to arrows that were tacked to the walls. Alice was  
silently squealing and bouncing with each step; wanting to get to her 'Prince  
Charming'. Rose was playing with her hair and pruning herself in each mirror.  
I just left my appearance and followed the arrows like instructed.  
They probably all had super-hot model girlfriends anyway.  
The arrows came to a stop and on the door in front of us was a sign that said  
'The Cullen Brothers' We all smiled and knocked.  
"Come in" A voice was heard. It wasn't my favorite vocalist, Edward. Well,  
that's because it was female...see I knew they would have girlfriends.  
We all looked at each other, then Alice gingerly pulled down on the handle  
and opened the door.

A/N: Hey it's RozzLuvzEmmett and Team EdwardLautner here! We decided to put our awesomeness together and write a story!

RozzLuvzEmmett: show the loveage and peaceage or else these REALLY scary Highland cows will plot revenge against you…it's happened to me! It's very scary!

Me: Rozz, don't scare away the reviewers! There might be little kids out there! Now apologize!

RozzLuvzEmmett: Sorry, show the loveage!


	2. Chapter 2

The boys in the band

Summary: Edward's a famous singer in the band the Cullen Brothers, Bella loves the band but can't stand Edward. What happens when Bella goes to a concert? Can Edward show her that all singers aren't bad? Will she fall for him?

Chapter 2

When Alice opened the door a light came through, like a spotlight pointing on to us. Inside was a woman on her cell phone and I saw the 3 brothers talking a circle.

"Hi, you must be the young ladies who won the contest. I'm Sharon the boy's manager."

"Oh hi I'm Alice…"

"Yes, yes, of course." Sharon said then walked over to the boys. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, the girls who won the contest are here."

"Oh thanks!" Jasper said and Alice nearly fainted.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, that's Jasper." Emmett said and Rosalie almost fainted.

"Hello, my brother forgot to mention their lead singer." Edward snapped at Emmett, "I'm Edward." He must have seen Alice almost faint over Jasper, and Rosalie almost faint over Emmett, so he started flirting with me.

"I'm Bella, that's Rosalie and Alice." I said pointing to them. I looked at him and summed him up, he looked like the kind of guy who dated a different girl each week and then dumped her for a new girl.

"So who won the tickets?" Emmett asked

"I did!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, she did." I said not taking my eyes off of Edward's earlobe. It looked worse in person.

"Well, you are so lucky! You are at our first concert."

"Yes we are so lucky!" Rosalie said not taking her eyes off of Emmett.

"Well we have to get set up, you have front row seats right?" Edward asked me.

"Um… I don't know." I said and looked at Alice. "Alice, do we?"

"Do we what?" she asked

"Do we have front row seats?" I asked and she finally looked at me.

"Yep!" she said

"Good, see ya!" Edward said touching my elbow then walking off.

"It was nice to meet you!" Emmett and Jasper said.

"You too!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I asked

"He was totally flirting with you, but does Bella see that. NO!" Alice yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know." I sighed, "That earlobe, I'm sorry, it's a turnoff!" I said.

"Oh, come on. Let's go get something to drink and eat before the concert!" Alice said

"Ok." I said and Rosalie and I walked off after her. We went to the concession stand outside the theatre.

"So you look like you like Emmett" I told Rosalie and she put her drink down and stared at me.

"Bella, I can control myself. He's a star any girl would like him." She said and took a drink of her Dr. Pepper. "I'll be right back" she said and walked off towards the restroom with her purse.

"Going to put make-up on?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"No!" I could tell she was lying. She walked away quickly. I turned to Alice.

"So you and Jasper?"

"Bella, let's get off this topic!" she said then squealed!

"Alice what is it?" I asked

"Look!" she turned me to a poster that had the Cullen Brothers, Edward was in the middle and to the right of him was Jasper, and Emmett on the left side. Edward was holding a mic and Jasper was holding some drumsticks pointed in front of him, Emmett had his arms crossed. I noticed Edward wore a wristband that had a chain hanging down from it and Emmett and Jasper had the same thing, except Emmett and Jasper didn't have a chain. I looked at the wrist band closer and saw the crest on it was oval shaped and has a lion with a hand of above it, under the lion was 4 shamrocks.

"Alice, you like him don't you?" I asked and before she could answer Rosalie came skipping back.

"Rosalie! WOW!" I said and looked at her, she had changed into a short skirt and a pink top.

"Where did you get the outfit?" Alice asked her.

"I brought it along in case I found him attractive in person!" she said and I laughed.

"Wow Rosalie! Am I the only sane one here?" I asked

"No, you're the only one who doesn't think that their lead singer is cute!" Alice said.

"Come on! The concert's going to start soon. Let's go grab our seats!" I said and we walked off.

A/N: And that! Dear peoples, was written by Team EdwardLautner...give her praise  
for her awesomeness!  
I (RozzLuvzEmmett) shall write the next installment.  
Show the Loveage and Peaceage

Review

Rozz and Team EdwardLautner


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right! Lets go see our boys play!" Alice raised one hand in the air and cheered. I was taking a sip at the time, so had to swallow quickly and sit the glass down.  
"Our boys?!" She's crazy, I'm telling yah.

"What! I'm allowed to be excited" Alice dropped her head and turned it slightly towards her right shoulder.

"Aww, ALi!" I gushed, bringing a shy Alice into a hug.

"Come on!" Rose jumped off her seat, and practically pulled our arms out their sockets. We collected our belongings and headed towards the arena, two double doors were opened and the atmosphere of the room overwhelmed us. It was all-dark, except for some spotlights that shone on the floor so people could see where they were going.

"Oh, ex-excuse me" I muttered, squeezing past the crowd. A man with a long goatee looked down at me with a scowl. I stared in shock, then picked up my pace, and got away from him as quick as possible. We weren't waiting for very long, when a man come on the stage and introduced himself, as well as who was performing; a support band called 'The Miss-Fits' (totally made that up) then The Cullen Brothers. The crowed cheered, and the lights were turned off which started off a series of 'oooohs!'  
The support band came on, and if I was to describe them in one word, I would say...scary. They looked all gothic and I noticed that the bass guitarist had a stretched ear like Edward, but he had hoops hanging from it. Why do they find that nice?

The band began playing; heavy drum beats, an amazing guitar solo I must admit, and screaming. Great, I was listening to screamo! As the song picked up and began getting louder and more fierce. I saw behind me, a mosh pit starting. A ring of people were being violently thrown and pushed around the ring. Rose and I took hold of Alice; she would be squashed to a pulp in there! The Miss-Fits were good. Not something I would choose to listen to but I can see why people liked them. When the lead singer said the word 'Love' it came out like 'whaaaa!'- I can see why it's called screamo! After a few songs, the band finished and the man came on stage again.  
"That was great wasn't it? Just great!" Everyone cheered and behind him I could see the instruments being swapped over on stage. "Our main feature is a cover band. This is there first ever concert! So, put your hands together, for The Cullen Brothers!" He quickly got off stage, and everything went black. We could hear the smoke machine operating.

Excitement bubbled up inside of me. Then Emmett jumped onto stage. He picked up his see through electric guitar and strummed the notes with a plectrum. Rose screamed, as well as others. But I was almost 100% certain that she was deciding whether or not to run on up to him.

Jasper was next, and pulled out too drum sticks from his trouser pockets. Pretending that they were guns at a cowboy shoot out. Alice was next to scream, and said to me "Oh, isn't he the best!" I chuckled and watched as Jasper sat at the drums, repeatedly hitting the snare drum, and ending the solo with a slam of the hi-hat.

Edward walked on and took center stage: Did the screams just increase? He leaned in, towards the mic and said 'hey' into it. Ooooh, best entrance by far!-Sarcasm!

Each member wore the same band t-shirt. It was a blood red in color, with a black lion in the center. The lion looked like it was prancing, and had two mighty wings folded up on its side. Around the lion were the words 'THE CULLEN BROTHERS' Our first song is by a band called Aranda. Its called "Still In The Dark"  
Edward moved away from the mic, and Emmett began to play. Soon after, Jasper  
began to lightly hit the snare, and Edward would move his head to the beat.  
Then he went in for the kill! That voice that I drooled over was heard.  
"I am empty I am done  
There is nothing wrong  
Just a dry spell of the heart  
You have been and you have done  
Like my favorite song.  
I caught the end but missed the start"

The volume increased: Drum hits came faster and harder, and Edward was  
singing louder.  
"You escaped me one last time  
Now my love feels like a crime  
You ripped my world apart  
And leave me in the dark"

As that last word was sung. Edward held the mic with two hands, and screamed  
the word. Not screaming like The Miss-Fits thought; that was something else!

For one whole verse, Edward carried on the 'screaming'. Emmett's guitar  
playing became louder and faster and the drums were played at Olympic  
speed-The drums should be a sport!

I noticed that when Edward sung, he always had his eyes closed. Did it help  
him get in the mode more?

The three of us cheered and cheered throughout the whole song. We didn't even  
know the band!  
"GO JASPER!" Alice screamed in support.  
"EMMETT WOO!" Rose copied. Then they looked at me, and gave me the face that  
said 'your turn' so I had to shout something about Edward. But I didn't even  
like him that much!  
Or, whatever. "EDWARD YOU'RE THE MAN!" Sadly, that was shouted just as Emmett  
was playing. No one else! I noticed Edward look at me and grin. At that  
moment, I internally slapped myself.

All was quiet when Edward sung the last line. "I am empty I am done" It was  
low and quiet. Lights were switched off, and the whole arena erupted into  
cheers. Because of our VIP passes, we were allowed to meet the band after the  
concert. We were taken to a different room this time, and told to wait whilst  
the guys got changed. Over all they had played five songs: Including Still In  
The Dark. My favorite was probably Super Massive Black Hole by Muse. They hit  
every note perfectly.

The room we were in, was the room that held all their instruments, incase  
something goes wrong on stage. I was amazed at the amount of guitars Emmett  
owned: Basses, acoustics and electrics.  
Jasper and Emmett came in at the same time. They had a towel over their  
shoulders, and would occasionally rub their head. Someone had a shower!  
"Hey, its really stuffy in here, so maybe we could talk outside?" Jasper  
asked us. Alice was up and out of her seat as soon as he opened his mouth. "I  
take that as a yes then" He smirked and Alice gave him a shiny smile. Rose  
stood as well, and walked over to Emmett-Not at all surprising! When I stood I felt like the odd one out. Everyone else had someone to talk to. Maybe I could grab a drunk from the street pavement and take him with me?  
"Why don't you wait for Eddie? He should be along shortly" Was that asked to  
me? I saw everyone look in my direction. So shrugged my shoulders and said  
"Sure"  
"We'll just be out the back" Jasper pointed to a door, and they left. Single  
file. When the door closed, I was left on my own. I tapped my fingers on my  
knees and looked around the room. Oh come on Edward, I thought to myself. Does  
it take that long to have a shower! My butt started to get numb, so I stood and went for a walk around the room. I inspected all the instruments and stopped when I saw a black acoustic guitar. Before I could stop myself I had the guitar in my hands and was heading  
towards a chair.

EPOV

"Ok, well, I'll get in touch" I said in a seductive tone, to girl '14' down  
the phone. I waited for her reply then hung up. I hand dried my hair, and  
looked at my appearance in the full-length mirror. Black skinnys, white tee,  
black shirt (that was open and hung at my sides) and red braces that strapped  
over the white t-shirt. I shoved my feet into a pair of red tartan Chucks and  
left the changing room. We had to have a conversation with those girls that won the tickets. I saw them for a second before the show, and already had my eye on the brunette! Who made a lovely comment when we were playing our first song.  
I came across the room we were in, and opened the door. Being greeted with an  
angelic voice, singing away, strumming on one of Emmett's guitars. It was  
brunette! And she was alone? Why? She hadn't heard me yet, so decided to be sneaky and hear her sing.  
"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie. It's the kinda ending you  
don't really wanna see. 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down. Now  
I don't know what to be without you around"  
I gasped as she stopped singing. It was beautiful! But, my stupid gasping  
meant that she knew I was watching. Brunette turned around in haste and stared  
at shock when she saw me leaning against the back wall.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to..." She stopped her babbling and stood to put the  
guitar back. "I should have asked!" She looked at me and said "Great show"  
Then headed for the door.  
"Stop!" I called. Not wanting her to leave. She had a scared expression on  
her face when she turned to face me. "That was beautiful," I confessed. "You  
should play with me one time"

A/N: That awesome chapter was written by RozzLuvzEmmett show her you love that chapter by Reviewing! I team EdwardLautner will be writing the next chapter.

RozzLuvzEmmett: Did I rock? Show the Peaceage and Love


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I sat down in the chair and started to play, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

"Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie. It's the kinda ending you  
don't really wanna see. 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down. Now  
I don't know what to be without you around"  
I stopped singing and heard a gasp, I looked up to see Edward watching me, had he been there the whole time?

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" I started babbling, I always did that when I was nervous! I stood to put the guitar back, "I should have asked!" I looked at him "Good show!" I headed for the door.

"STOP!" he called, I turned to face him. "That was beautiful! You should play with me one time" that shocked me; he wanted me to play with him sometime.

"Um… I don't know!" I said and meant it, I didn't know if I should. Alice and Rosalie would want me to, but I didn't want to.

"Well take your time on it and get back to me!" he said and grabbed my arm. "Now we have to go to your friends and Emmett and Jasper. Where are they?"

"They went outside!" I said and we walked outside and saw Emmett and Rosalie laughing and Jasper and Alice talking. Alice and Rosalie stared at me and I noticed that my arm was hooked with Edwards; I quickly removed it and walked over to them.

"How did it go?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"You two were in there for about 10 minutes." Rosalie whispered.

"Oh, he took a while so I grabbed an acoustic guitar and started playing, I was embarrassed though."

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because I started to sing and he was listening. But he invited me to play with him one time!" Alice nearly died.

"WHAT?" She screamed

"Yeah," I said

"Hey you coming?" Jasper asked; I had a feeling he was talking to Alice.

"Yeah," she said and walked off. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I walked behind.

"How about we go eat dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Ok," Rose said and we walked to go eat. At dinner I found some more faults of Edward's.

"Yeah so what did you think of the concert?" Edward asked me.

"Um… it was good." I said

"Yeah, that was our first concert I couldn't believe how many people came." Edward said.

"Yeah, me neither. It was crowded." I said

"Yeah I can't…." his phone rang, "Oh hold on." He answered "Hello?" I looked and saw Emmett talking with Rose and Jasper talking to Alice. I felt left out of the conversation. "Yeah baby, I saw I would get back to you." Edward said in a seductive tone.

"I figured." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me.

"Home, I'll see you there!" I said and walked out. I looked back and noticed Edward didn't even notice I was gone. He was still on the phone.

A/N: Right now Rozz is very hyper, she'll be writing the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews show the loveage!

Team EdwardLautner: sorry it's so short! I didn't mean to make it that short.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight

Chapter 5

I'm meant to be playing on stage with The Cullen Brothers tomorrow night! I can't do this! I'm not good enough; I seriously cannot get up on that stage. I will make an idiot of myself and trip on the mic wire, falling flat on my face in front of the whole auditorium, or even worse, falling OFF the stage and being rushed to hospital with concussion. I'm telling you, it will happen! Edward is being persuasive, and saying that  
I will be fine and that I have a lovely voice. I don't care, it may be the  
truth, and then again it may be a complete lie. Whatever the situation, I am NOT  
singing live on stage.  
"Yes you are!" Alice strained, pushing me into a changing room. She  
passed me a light gray t-shirt through the slit in the door, and I moaned,  
whilst changing. The t-shirt was long, and stopped just above me knees. In  
black, were written the words 'Drop Beats Not Bombs' I told Alice that I had  
the top on, and she chucked a pair of ¾ length black leggings over the door.  
Something hit my foot, and I looked down to see a black belt.  
"Tie around your waist, not under your bust" Alice called through the  
door. I wanted to remind her that I can actually change myself (I know,  
shocking!) but I was stopped by the image of an annoyed Alice. Eurgh! *  
Shiver*  
Once the buckles were clasped, I rearranged the top, so that It was kind of  
baggy over the belt. I unlocked the door, and walked out. Alice gasped and  
jumped on the spot when she saw what I was like. "Oh, I am too good at this!" She complimented herself. I laughed whilst giving Alice a twirl.  
"So, what song are you planning on singing tomorrow?" My happy mood had  
just been dampened, and I walked back into the cubicle with a sigh. "Come  
on, Bell! you have to! You do know that they are doing this gig especially so  
that you can play, right?" I had no clue about that! Thanks for telling me  
people!  
"No, huhh, fine, I'll sing a Linkin Park song. "Leave Out All The Rest'  
OK with you?" I flung the clothes over the top of the door, and began to put  
mine back on.  
"That's perfect! I'll text Jasper now" Wait.... text Jasper!  
"Excuse me?" And why was I not told about this number swap?  
"Well, he is incredibly hot! So, why not?" I had to laugh at Alice's  
remark. She had way too much confidence. If only I had that too, then perhaps  
tomorrow wouldn't seem as scary. Actually, no, scratch that, it will be just  
as nerve raking!.

CONCERT

Ok, I can do this, I can do this, I can.... not do this! Ooooh, someone out  
there will be putting this on You Tube and there will be a thirty second video  
of me repeatedly falling on my face and making an idiot of myself.  
I was waiting in the wings. On stage, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were rocking  
to a song called 'I wanna' by All American Rejects. The crowd was jumping,  
pumping their fists in the air. I nibbled on my recently varnished nails, and  
the nerves rippled inside of me. OK. I thought to myself. You know the words,  
you know when to walk on stage, when to start singing and you know when to  
leave! Argh! Why couldn't this alter ego inside of me actually be me! Then I could  
feel all the relaxation that it sent me.  
"Now" I heard Edward speak into the mic. Ooooh, here it goes! "This is  
a special show, because, joining us on stage now, is Bella Swan..." Edward  
pointed his arm out in my direction, and shot me a warming smile when he saw  
how nervous I was. I took one step onto the platform and instantly there were  
cheers and 'whooping' I heard Alice and Rose shout my name and cheer. I  
reached Edward without any trips or tumbles. Edward put his arm around my  
shoulder, and I tingled as his hand touched my arm. "Bella is going to sing with us tonight." That was all he said, and stepped back.  
Emmett started off with the guitar (a/n- I know its a keyboard type thing,  
but they don't have one of those) Jasper lightly hit the drum, and I took deep  
breaths, going over the lyrics once more. And then I began to sing.  
I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

As I was getting into the song, Edward leaned forward, towards me, and we  
were singing together. He gave me a smile, and I returned it. I don't know why  
I thought those things about him earlier, the pessimistic thoughts.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

leave out all the rest  
leave out all the rest.

Edward stepped back, and I was on my own again. I had this new courage,  
boiling away in my veins. I was starting to feel more secure about singing  
in front of a live crowd.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you.

So if your asking me  
I want you to know

Edward joined me again.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest.

Forgetting

All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest.

Forgetting

All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

The song came to an end, and I felt ecstatic! I had accomplished something so  
hard, well hard to me. And I had the whole support of the crowd through the  
whole thing.  
"You were amazing" Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed and exited the  
stage before I did ruin the show.  
"BELLA!" Alice and Rose shouted in unison. We formed a group hug and they  
were squealing  
with delight and excitement. "Wow! You were so good! You and Edward make a  
great couple!" Alice began to squeal but I was too busy thinking about what  
she meant by 'great couple' when she was doing so.  
"You mean, duet?" I verified. Alice did those 'sketchy eyes' and said.  
"Yeah...duet" I gave her a look that said 'tell me the truth' and so she  
did. "OK! Right, well you can see the admiration flowing off of Edward when  
you're singing together, and when he's just watching! Seriously, Bella, you have  
to go and admit your feelings to him. I know he feels the same." Rose nodded  
in agreement with a smug smile.  
"Wait a minute, hold up a second!...same feelings?!"  
"Yes! We know that you like him, Bells. Just go and admit it. He likes you  
too, I just know it" Well, you don't bet against Alice.  
"He did say I was amazing on stage"  
"Well there you go then! Its an obvious sign!" Rose peeked through some  
curtains and came back saying.  
"The concert is over, he will be back stage, go now!"  
"Ok" I nodded with confidence. "I shall" They both gave me a hug and  
a kiss on the cheek and muttered confidence-boosting words in my ear.  
Walking backstage, with my 'V.I.P' badge around my neck, I started thinking  
about what I was going to say. I had to mention how much fun I had singing,  
and that I thought we should do it again, as well as subtly hinting towards  
the fact that we should do something together...alone. I think the signs are there. The signs that Edward likes me. He complimented my singing, actually allowed me to sing with them, and smiles at me whenever I look in his direction.  
I came to their room, deciding whether to knock or not.... I decided against  
it and turned the handle.  
Then I saw Edward...and what he was doing...

A/N- RozzLuvzEmmett here...that was by moi, next shall be Team EdwardLautner  
:D...And only then will you find out what Edward was doing.  
Do we deserve tremendous reviews for a (hopefully) tremendous chapter?  
Show the Loveage and Peaceage. RozzLuvzEmmett and Team EdwardLautner!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight

Chapter 6

I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes I saw Edward kissing another girl, his hands moved up her back and her hands knotted into Edward's hair. I gasped and Edward looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked untangling the girl's legs from around his waist.

"I… uh…. I don't know. My friends sent me. They thought…" I looked down and couldn't say anything else.

"Well get out," the girl said fixing her hair and putting more makeup on.

"Bye," I said and walked out. I reached Rosalie and Alice and wiped the tears away.

"What happened?" Alice asked excited.

"Um… nothing. He said that he'd take me out for dinner tomorrow night." I lied I couldn't let my best friends know what really happened.

"Oh that's great! I told you he liked you!" Alice said and with me in the middle we walked home. When we got to the apartment I lied again.  
"I'm going to go sleep." I said when in reality I was going to cry.

"Ok night!" Rose said and I went in and locked the door. My room was decorated with pictures of guitars and music that I had written. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and started playing one last song on it. I played and sang to Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_[Chorus:]_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see"

I let a tear fall down onto the guitar and then more followed. I grabbed my guitar and went outside, I saw Rose asleep on the couch and Alice asleep in her room. I walked over to the door and quietly opened it. I looked at Rose and saw her stir but not wake up. I slipped out and went to find the biggest rock I could. I walked out the door and into the cold crisp air. I walked behind the apartment building and found a rock I started hitting my guitar, I didn't want to play anymore, and I couldn't. I hit my guitar and kept hitting it. I brought the rock over my head and prepared to hit it for the last time when a hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Rose staring at me, holding my hand with the rock in it.

"I can't play again! I just can't."

"Why not, it's one of the thing Edward likes about you."

"He doesn't like me. I lied Rose I went to see him and he was kissing another girl. He didn't like me. I lied, don't tell Alice please?" I said and Rosalie gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry girl. You should have told us."

"I couldn't, you were happy with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. I couldn't ruin it for you guys." I said and wiped a tear away.

"Girl, don't you know you are way more important than any guy ever is or will be!" she said and pulled me up. "You don't want your…" she looked at it and saw it wasn't a guitar anymore it was now broken. "Let's go," she said and we walked back to the apartment.

"Is Alice asleep?" I whispered and Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah," she said and laid down on the couch and I walked to my room and tore up the music sheets I had then tore down every poster that would remind me of music. I looked at my room it was now plain. I went to my bed and laid down, I looked at the clock 4:30 AM. I sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 12 and walked into the kitchen where Alice and Rosalie were talking. Did Rose tell her about last night?

"Morning sleepy head!" Alice called and handed me a glass of Orange Juice.

"Hey," I said and took a sip.

"I thought you would wake up early seeing as how you went to sleep right after we got home. So what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked and I remembered she didn't know the truth.

"Um… I don't know." I said looking down.

"Bella, you're lying! I know you. What happened?" I decided that I would tell her the truth.

"Alice the truth is he…" I was interrupted because my phone started ringing, I held up a finger. "Just a minute." I said and looked at it, the word on front made me mad. 'Edward'.

A/N: This is Team EdwardLautner that was written by Moi! The next chapter will be written by RozzLuvzEmmett. Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight!**

**Chapter 7**

**I heard the door open as I was kissing girl number 5. my hands tangled in her hair, our lips moved perfectly, I heard a gasp I looked up and saw Bella. **

** "What are you doing here?" I asked untangling the girl's legs from around my waist.**

** "I… uh…. I don't know. My friends sent me. They thought…" she looked down **

** "Well get out," girl number 5 said fixing her hair, I smiled and looked back at Bella.**

** "Bye," She said and walked out.**

** "Finally she's gone! Where were we?" the girl said and put force into the kiss.**

** "Not now Amy!" I said and she got up.**

** "My name's Ashley! Not Amy! Good bye Emmett!" she said and walked out, I could have hit her.**

** "Dude, what's up?" Emmett asked coming in.**

** "Nothing much you?"**

** "I got a date with Rosalie tomorrow!" he said and sat down on the couch.**

** "Wow you and Jasper seem to really like those girls that won the contest." I said and Jasper came in carrying a Dr. Pepper.**

** "Yeah Alice is great! You dating Bella?" Jasper asked and I chuckled.**

** "Jasper! I just kissed girl number 5! Tomorrow's girl number 6!" I said and Jasper and Emmett shared a glance.**

** "Dude, you need to get one girl in mind! Stop kissing different girls every day, Bella's a nice girl. She is a girl looking for someone to love," Emmett said and got up. "Come on Jazz. We double dating tomorrow?"**

** "Yeah sure! I'm taking Alice to a movie, where you taking Rose?" Jasper asked as they walked out.**

** "I don't know I was thinking a fancy restaurant. Edward you want to triple date?" Emmett asked looking back at me.**

** "I'm not dating Bella!" I said and Emmett and Jasper walked out. I sat in our tour bus when I heard my computer ding. I looked and saw an email from Ashley,**

** "Do I even know an Ashley?" I asked out loud then clicked the email.**

** 'Ok so I've been thinking since you got my name wrong is no reason to not be a couple. I love you; will you date me? Ashley.'**

** I thought about it then replied.**

** 'I can't. I don't know an Ashley.' I typed and got my guitar and started playing. **

_"__I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life"

** What was I doing? I had an acoustic guitar in my hands singing a song by Cascada! A girl band! I put the guitar down and grabbed my electric guitar. It felt odd not holding an acoustic guitar. I put the electric guitar down and sighed. I remembered the way her face had looked when she saw me kissing girl number 5. I rubbed the top of my nose and looked down. I put my hands together and tried to get her out of my mind. **

** "Hello?" a voice said**

** "Hey Emmett!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Bella on your mind dude?" he asked**

** "no, why would you think that?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Our poor Edward is delusional Jazz!" he said and I heard Jasper ask for the phone.**

** "Jasper here! Call the girl Eddie!" Jasper said and I sighed.**

** "I will if you don't call me Eddie again!" I said and Jasper laughed.**

** "Deal!" he said and we hung up. I sighed and looked for Bella Swan in the phone book I found her, I typed in 555-0934 and waited while it rang.**

**A/N: hey guys Team EdwardLautner wrote this I know I said RozzLuvzEmmett would write it but we were talking about it today and she asked me to do it because she wasn't feeling to good. So review for her!**__


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight!**

_Chapter 8  
Edward's POV_

_The ringing seemed to get louder and louder the longer I waited. I was about  
to hang up, when a bustling noise was heard._

"Hello?" A sweet, sweet voice filled my ears.

"Bella?...its Edward" A high pitched squeal was heard in the back ground. Was  
that Bella?!

"Sorry, that was Alice....hi"

"Hey" I just repeated myself?!....what is going on in my mind?!...this so is  
not awkward...

"What do you need, Edward?" From Bella's tone you could tell she was annoyed.  
I kind of regretted phoning now...but that voice reminded me why I did.

"I...I wanted to apologise" Remembering her expression when she saw me and  
Girl No 5...Amy, Ashley, whatever her name was.

"Oh, you don't need to...I didn't mean to interrupt, its my fault" I picked  
up my guitar pick and began to wiggle my fingers passing it over the backs of  
them.

"You didn't interrupt anything, its ok"

"Didn't interrupt anything!?" She shouted back. "So, you mean, you kiss girls  
like that and it has no importance to you!?" I winced when I knew how bad it  
sounded.

"No! Bella thats not what I meant!...I'm sorry, ok?" My computer 'dinged' at  
that moment, I had a new message from the Ashley person, but left it, this was  
more important.

"Ok" She said it so simply that I knew things weren't ok, Bella just said  
they were so that we could end this conversation.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, erhh..it was nothing" Yeah! sure it wasn't!

"Come on, Bell. Tell me" Bell!...where did that come from?

"I wanted to say...that...um...I had a great night" I knew she was hiding  
something. My spidey senses were tingling...ok..what?!

"And..." I pressed. In the background, I heard the closing of a door and the  
springs of a bed being pressed down.

"Ok!..I had a great time singing with you tonight...and would love...to do it  
again... sometime" Bella mumbled the last part, but she had no need to be  
nervous, the goofy grin splattered across my face was way to obvious.

"How about you come to the tour bus tomorrow? We can have a jamming session!"  
That goofy grin only increased in goofiness.

It was silent on the other end for a while. Had I blown it? Seemed to eager?  
Should I have added 'if you want to' at the end? Instead of just force Bella  
into coming over.

"...Ok, 8pm?" Oh boyah! Edward Cullen- Smooooth Criminal....erm, I  
mean...*sketchy eyes* Compose yourself!

"S-sure, see you then" We said our goodbyes and I grinned like the Cheshire  
Cat. Except, I didn't look like I were on drugs.

I put my hand on the neck of my guitar and brought it up onto my lap. Finding  
the plectrum that I dropped earlier and started to strum the tune of 'Mona  
Lisa' by All American Rejects. As I played the final verse, I only then  
started to sing.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
If it doesn't matter then just turn around  
You'll be the queen and I'll be your clown  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

A/N-Hey, its RozzLuvzEmmett...I think I'm writing the next one  
too...hmm...not sure on that, but still. Was that good? Mona Lisa is my  
favourite AAR song, so I had to add it (hope thats ok TEL)  
Anywho....REVIEW!...wow, it rhymed!!  



	9. New Chapter

**Chapter 11**

** "Hey Bella," Edward said when I walked onto his bus.**

** "Hi, thanks for inviting me," I said and sat down on a seat.**

** "You are welcome, Emmett and Jasper went out for a few," he said sitting next to me.**

** "So…" I started but couldn't find anything to say.**

** "So…" he said and looked down. That's when I noticed the pictures of him and his family around the bus.**

** "Is this your family?" I asked and he looked up surprised. **

** "Yeah it is," he said and I looked at a picture with him and a little girl.**

** "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl.**

** "That was my sister, her name was Lily," he said and I saw his expression was sad.**

** "Was?" I asked and he grabbed a guitar pick from the table and began turning it in his fingers.**

** "Yeah, she died soon after that picture was taken," he said and I gasped and looked at the girl. She was about 10 and didn't look sick.**

** "What happened?" I asked and he got up and stood next to me.**

** "She was in a car accident with my mom and dad," he said and I realized I hadn't seen his family at all when I was around him.**

** "I'm sorry," I said and he smiled a breath taking crooked smile.**

** "It's good, I mean I miss them. But I got a band together and formed a new family!" he said and I nodded. I hadn't seen a side of him like this before. **

** "Hey… you wanna go out for dinner sometime? Maybe start over?" I asked and he smiled.**

** "Sure, it'll be fun," he said and I smiled.**

** "Good, tonight at 7?" I asked and he nodded.**

** "Hey guys!" Emmett said walking in with Jasper. **

** "Hey!" Jasper said then looked at how close Edward and I were standing. "We aren't interrupting anything are we?"**

** "No!" I said pushing Edward away from me. "No, absolutely not!"**

** "Okay, well can we start rehearsing?" Emmett asked and Edward nodded.**

** "Absolutely," he said and grabbed a guitar.**

** "Wanna sing again Bella?" Emmett asked getting on the drums while Jasper got a guitar.**

** "I don't know," I said and Edward grabbed my hand.**

** "Come on," he said in a velvet voice and rubbed my hand.**

** "I guess," I said and Emmett looked at Jasper.**

** "Oh! You listen to Edward? Edward is now a one lady type of guy!" Emmett said slapping Edward and Edward smiled.**

** "Anyway, I caught myself," Edward said looking at me and winking and I smiled to myself. Why was I acting this way? It was clear I liked him; maybe it was clear he liked me too.**

** "Okay, do I start singing now?" I asked and Edward smiled and nodded.**

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

You got it, You got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, Hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
When God is my witness

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought

Of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought"

**I finished on a big finale and smiled.**

**"Great Bella!" Edward said hugging me and I smiled some more.**

** "Thanks, I'll see you tonight!" I said and Emmett looked at Edward and Edward sighed.**

** "Yes, we're going out tonight Em," Edward said and I laughed.**

** "Okay, I'll see you tonight," I said and wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek.**

** "Tonight," he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. EEP! YAY! Now my stomach was doing bellyflops inside.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since we updated. We are truly sorry! Hopefully we still have readers! Please review and get us to 100!**  
__


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** "Bella, you're going out with Edward!" Alice said jumping up and down as I put my ear rings in.**

** "Yes, I'm going out with Edward, we're going to start over!" I said and she nodded.**

** "That's good, maybe next time the 6 of us can go on a triple date to see a movie or something." Alice said and I nodded.**

** "Maybe…" I said and tied my hair up which Alice didn't like.**

** "No! Leave it down! It's amazing," she said quickly taking it down and brushing it.**

** "Thank you Alice, you really are one of my best friends," I said and she smiled and gave me a quick hug.**

** "I know," she said and basically pushed me out the door.**

** "Bella," Edward said standing up like a gentlemen when he saw me walk into the resteraunt.**

** "Hi," I said and noticed he wasn't wearing tight pants. He was wearing some nice dark pants and a long sleeved shirt and a tie. "you look great," I added and saw he was holding my chair out for me.**

** "I told you we should start over," he said and I smiled.**

** "You weren't kidding," I said and noticed his usually messy hair was still messy but not as bad.**

** "I even turned my phone on vibrate," he said and I remembered our first date where he was talking on the phone the whole time ignoring me.**

** "That's good, I like the new Edward Cullen," I said and stared into his eyes.**

** "You haven't even met all of the new Edward cullen yet either," he laughed looking away.**

** "Hi, I'm Robert, I'll be your waiter this eveining, what can I get for you to drink?" Robert asked and I sighed.**

** "Iced Tea," I said and Edward ordered the same,**

** "Those will be right out," he said and walked away.**

** "Order anything you want," Edward said and I nodded.**

** "Wow," I said and decided to get a plateful of shrimp with a baked potato.**

** "I'll take the same," Edward said and I blinked a few times.**

** "Why are you ordering everything I'm ordering?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "I guess we just have the same taste," he said and I nodded.**

** "I guess so," I said and started talking about his band but stopped when he grabbed my hand and put his finger on my lips to stop my talking.**

** "Bella, let's not talk about the band tonight," he said and leaned in to kiss me but a flash made him stop.**

** "Oh great!" he said and pulled me up and headed for the kitchen.**

** "Hey this is employees only," a waiter said and Edward sighed,**

** "I'm sorry, but papparizzi are around the resteraunt taking pictures of me and Bella for a magazine," Edward explained and the waiter nodded.**

** "Fine, there's a secret table back here," the waiter said and led us to a curtain with a table hidden behind it. "continue your dinner back here," he said and Edward nodded.**

** "Thanks," Edward said and led me to the table, "Now where were we?" he asked and touched his lips to mine.**

** "Your orders ready!" Robert, our waiter, said putting the food on the table. We abruptly broke away and I stared at the food.**

** "It looks great!" I said and he smiled and walked away.**

** "Do you hear something?" Edward asked his arm around my shoulder.**

** "No," I said and began eating but then heard someone whispering behind the curtain.**

** "EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN!" A cameraman yelled when the curtain was pulled back.**

** "We were set up," I said and hid my face in Edward's shoulder.**

** "Edward, when did you two start dating?" someone asked Edward and I felt him shake his head.**

** "I'm not saying anything," Edward said and pulled me up and out the back door. "I'm so sorry Bella!" Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car.**

** "I had a great time even if the papparizzi showed up and ruined the date," I said and he smiled and drove to my apartment.**

** "You do know how to make the best of something horrible don't you?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, I just look to the bright side!" I said and he smiled and got out of the car and opened my door, "I really like the new Edward,"**

** "Thanks, I'll walk up to your room!" he said and grabbed my hand and led me to my room.**

** "I had a great time," I repeated when we got up there.**

** "EDWARD!" Alice said coming out and hugging him.**

** "Hi Alice," he said and returned the hug.**

** "Bye Bella," Edward said giving me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since we updated. Review?**  
__


	11. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! why do we have to post these? we all know STEPHENIE MEYER owns this,

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, happy birthday!" Alice said handing me a wrapped present and hugging me.**

** "Thanks Alice," I said and opened it. It was a cd of Edward's band and it was signed.**

** "I asked Edward to sign it!" Alice said and soon Rosalie came in with Emmett, and Jasper beside her.**

** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed and I smiled.**

** "Thank you," I said and looked around and was dissapointed to find Edward gone, "where's Edward?"**

** "He's on TV, he wanted us to watch, it's on right now," Alice yelled from the couch. I sat next to her and saw Edward on Entertainment Tonight.**

** "Well, everyone's pretty sad to see the new Edward Cullen what happened?" the host asked.**

** "Well, you change for people sometimes, and sometimes people change you," he said and I smiled.**

** "Well who is this person that changed you?" the host asked.**

** "Well you might have seen her picture on the magazines," he bent down to pick up a magazine that had us on it.**

** "So this is real? You're dating a fan?"**

** "Yes, it's true, Bella wasn't a fan at first, she hated me but she has an amazing voice and we got to know eachother better," he said and I bit my lip.**

** "Well, is she here?"**

** "Sadly no, it's her birthday so Emmett and Jasper are with her roommates and they are celebrating it," he said then paused, "if you're watching happy birthday Bella,"**

** "Well we'll be back with more interview from Edward Cullen including new music, stay tuned," the tv went to a commercial so I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number.**

** "Hey," I said when he answered.**

** "Hey, happy birthday!"**

** "Thanks,"**

** "You wanna come down to the studio? I think they want to meet you," Edward said and I was hestitant but then accepted.**

** "Yeah, I'll be there soon, bye," I hung up and looked at everyone staring at me.**

** "I'll drive!" Emmett announced and soon we were at the Entertainment Tonight studio and I ran inside and saw Edward sitting next to the host.**

** "Oh, hold on, Bella's here," Edward said and got up and grabbed my hands and pulled me onstage.**

** "Hi, I'm Emily, the host," Emily introduced herself and then motioned for a chair to be brought up for me.**

** "So this is the happy couple, how long have you two been together?" Emily asked and Edward smiled.**

** "About 3 weeks," he said and I looked at him and grabbed his hand.**

** "I absolutly can't believe it," I said staring into his eyes.**

** "Aww, isn't that adorable?" Emily asked and then looked at Edward, "so new music?"**

** "Yeah, it's on acoustic guitar and I wrote it for my girlfriend," he said and Emmett came out with his guitar and Edward sat down and I stood next to him and was mesmerized as he sang.**

**"**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you"

** "I love it," I said and hugged him.**

** "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Emily chanted so I sighed and kissed him on the cheek.**

** "No! A kiss," Emmett yelled and I looked at him.**

** "Okay, fine!" Edward said and kissed me. When he did it was like a thousand fireworks were going off. I can't imagine anything topping it. When he broke away I knew what I had to do. **

** "I have something to say," I said and Edward looked at me holding my hand.**

** "Well go ahead," Emily said and I looked at Edward.**

** "These last three weeks have been amazing, and I can't imagine being with anyone but you, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you," I said and he stared at me.**

** "Bella, I love you too," he said and hugged me.**

** "Well that's all the time we have for today thanks for joining us, see you tomorrow," Emily said and soon we were off the air. Edward and I still hugging.**

**A/N: How was it? Reviews? They are much appreciated! Get us to 130!**


End file.
